Broken butterflies
by KitsuneMomo
Summary: Tyki owns a shop. Miranda gets a part time job there.what will happean? will it be love or will they just use it to get close to and enemy? and if it love will they be accepted or pushed apart? TykixMiranda AllenXLavi,slight LaviXMiranda in chapter 2.
1. the meeting

Disclaimer; I do not own D. gray-man.

Note: this co written by Miranda and my self. this was sparked from a conversation on the phone with our kidnapped Miranda (really she was sleeping over). then we talked on how cute the coupling was.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Miranda Lotto was walking through the town that her and her comrades where in looking for presents for them since Christmas was just around the corner. She kept tripping in the slushy snow. She was teary eyed by the time she got to the first store.

Tyki Mikk walked around the shop that he owned. he was short staffed. he saw teary eyed women walk in and walked over. he bowed elegantly at her 'welcome to my shop. what bring such a lovely women to my shop?" he stood up he had brownish black eyes and brownish Portuguese skin. his smile was charming was know to make the girls of the town's heart melt.

She looked up from trying to undo her dress from the door that it got caught in. she blushed looking up at him "I-I-I-I came here to buy gifts for my friends..."

He open the door and freed her dress from it. "well what are you looking to buy them?" he took her hand kissed it. He brushed some stray hairs from her face. "no need to be so shy I won't bite. much.."

She blushed even more "well...kanda likes soba..."she whimpered trying to think what else they all might like. "ah im such a horrible friend I can't remember what they like _ !" She got frantic and teary eyed again

he chuckled took her hand lead her around up down each aisle. The shop currently only had him and her in it. He showed her stuff he thing they might like. For Allen he hand her a deck of card. "tell me miss do you need a job."

She was quite surprised on how accurate on how he picked her friends gifts for her. She blinked at his question"um...well I have one but lately its been slow...."she looked up into his eyes looking out from her black hair strands.

"How would you like to work for me? I could use the help around here." he brushed hr hair from her face. He rang her up "your total is twenty fifty. Oh and I am Tyki Mikk by the way."

Miranda smiled handing him the money. She had a feeling he cut the price on the items but she didn't complain. She smiled at him directly, I'm Miranda Lotto…and I don't think that would be a problem" her smiled brightened

"It is nice to meet you. can you start tomorrow at ten?" He smiled at the fact that she had no idea what he really was. If she paid attention she would have noticed hi eyes flash yellow and his skin go gray then back to normal. "Well you have a nice day miss Lotto" he handed her the bag with her stuff in it. "Do be careful walking him not to trip and fall again"

She blushed at his sentence and blinked when she could of sworn his skin changed color but thought nothing of it it was probably just her imagination. She took it and nodded at the time and left the store to go back to the place they were all staying. She made extra sure not to trip on the way back.

He smiled as he watched her leave. When she was far enough he chuckled his 'black' form took over. "What a interesting women. She so oblivious to what I truly am. Though what I love I destroy (note: this his most famous quote he says it a lot,). I truly wonder what will Allen walker think of if I woe the heart of this young women.' he ran his hand through his silky black hair. He let his 'white' form take back over.


	2. hidden love

Miranda got back home to where they were smiling brightly. She hadn't tripped or anything on the way back.

Lavi was hanging out in the main hall. He saw Miranda actually happy for once. "Oi Miranda why are you so happy?" He shifted his weight on the wall he was leaning on. He had seen he bag and wondered what was inside

She smiled over at Lavi "Oh I just got a job other then this for now and I met a wonderful gentlemen who gave it to me" She looked rather beautiful with her smile.

He raised his eyebrow "But your job is being an exorcist." he went over to her grabbed her shoulders "And who this man you meet!' he said with a bit of a jealous tone in is voice.

Tears welled up in her eyes. "your scaring me!" tears fell down her cheeks.

He hugged her close "I am sorry Miranda. But honestly who is it?" he kissed her cheek

She blushed as he kissed her cheek and she felt herself melt into the hug putting her free arm around him. He smelt good…like old books. She spoke with her face on his chest "He said his name was Tyki Mikk"

He pulled away "TYKI MIKK! ARE YOU CRAZY HE IS A NOAH!!" He looked serious. "He could kill you. He almost did it to Allen!"

She now had tears streaming down her face as he yelled at her. She never expected him to yell at her. She tried to wipe away the tears "Well no one told me all the noahs name!" she yelled back frustrated and confused

He sighed shook his head. "You never asked." he blinked then chuckled "so some how he still alive. Well I guess you could work there if he acted so nice. And get info on him,but please be careful. So.. What you buy me?" he grinned

She wiped her tears away from her face and sniffled "thank you lavi…"she felt herself wanting to lean into him but smiled weakly hitting him just as weakly when he asked "I'm not telling you it's a surprise" her smile strengthen a bit

"Aw that is no fun." He pouted."Well I still have not gotten your gift yet but here is a small down payment" he leaned over and kissed her softly on her lips.

Her eyes widened but she fell into the warm kiss. She slightly dropped the bag and wrapped her arms around him.

Allen was going to go get Lavi for some help on something. He stopped dead in his tracks seeing Miranda and Lavi kissing. He felt a tiny bit of his heart crumble even more and ran to his room dropping the thing he had in his hands. Tear drops tracked to his room that fell from his eyes.


	3. snow fun

Disclaimer; I do not own D. gray-man.

Note: this co written by Miranda and my self. this was parked from a conversation on the phone with our kidnapped Miranda (really she was sleeping over). then we talked on how cute the coupling was.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

The next day Tyki was out side shoveling snow off the side walked around his shop. He was bundled up to keep nice and warm. he wondered if his new worker would come in today.

Road was making a snow man. she hummed as she did. she often helped her uncle around the shop.

Miranda was on her way to her new job she was happy

Tyki finished up and headed inside to make some hot coco and get a snacks. He decided to make some for Miranda as well. It was cold out and she was bound to need to warm up. As he walked around the kitchen in the back he hummed Christmas songs.

Road saw her and grinned she threw a snowball at Miranda

Miranda blinked tears now running down but she got what was happening and threw one back

Road laughed and threw more at the women. She knew she was the new worker for her uncle.

Lavi sat boredly in the cafeteria. he had bowl of oat meal and coffee near him. Miranda had gone off to work leaving him all alone.

Miranda laughed having fun

Allen walked in the cafeteria his normal smile gone

It soon turned in to a small snow ball fight. the girls seemed to be having a blast.

He walked out of the shop to see what road was doing seeing why there was so much laughing

Miranda through one and it hit Tyki

Road threw one as well. she fell over laughing when her hit Tyki as well.

He blinked as the snow balls hit him in the side of the head

Miranda looked horrified

He shook his head and threw one at each of them "ok girls enough fun time to open up the shop. I made hot coco for all of us."

Lavi looked over at Allen "what wrong bean sprout?"

Miranda nodded cleaning herself off. She hadn't tripped today yet and she was hoping she wouldn't while working

"don't call me bean sprout" his voice didn't hold that normal thunder.

He walked over "what wrong Allen you seem upset."

"Nothing just didn't get much sleep"

He pat his shoulder 'you could have slept in Allen."

Road skipped in to the shop. She took one cup and a cookie. She at down on the stool behind the counter. She nibbled on the cookie watching the other two.

Tyki smiled at Miranda as she went inside. "I am glad to see you came. I was thinking your other job was not going to allow it." He smoothed his hair and let her take the cup she wanted.

"Eh just couldn't sleep once the sun rose"

she smiled" I was surprised to I'm just glad they let me stay"

He handed her a cup of coco with his charming smile. "Here you go and help your self to the cookies." he took the last cup and sipped it. It was all home made. He loved to cook

Lavi nodded "Oh Allen you and I are to go on a mission together"

Road watched with amusement. The earl would love to hear it seemed Tyki-pun was falling for an exorcist.

she smiled sipping it" thank you" she shivered the warmth flowing threw her

he looked up from the table "really?"

Road yawned "I am Road Camelot Tyki is my uncle"

Lavi nodded "yes you are koumi told me this morning'

she looked at road "its very nice to meet you road. I'm Miranda Lotto"

"did you let Miranda now you were going on a mission?" he bit his lip not meaning it to sound so cruel

"tell me why dose a exorcist want to work here any way?"

"we-we-well its a very nice shop and I wanted to help out..."

'she busy at work and she doesn't need to know everything I do'

Tyki chuckled "ok girl finish up so we can open the shop."

Allen slumped in his seat and said nothing else

Miranda nodded finishing her hot chocolate" it was very delicious Tyki sir thank you.."

"I am glad you like it mi petitte" he smiled and pet her head softly

she blushed lightly

Road fell over laughing. her uncle was so falling in love with her and the women seemed oblivious

Lavi aid nothing as well he had feeling for Allen but also for Miranda.

Tyki smiled and turned the sign to open. Then went off to do the dishes.

"Are you alright road?' she looked paniced

Yes I am fine. It just my uncle is very funny'

"I'm going to my room to get ready just come get me when its time to leave..."


	4. lavi's confession

Lavi nodded. "I will do that Allen' he smiled at him

Allen was in his room already packed. He wondered how or even if he should tell Lavi his feelings for him.

Lavi went to his room to pack. He sighed knowing he would have to choose sooner or later.

Allen sighed holding the pillow to his chest." maybe I should just give up..."

Lavi started to think about the two people he had feeling for. then he fell off his bed n shock he actually liked Allen more. He cursed that he had to be bisexual. He didn't want to break Miranda's heart or Allen's for that matter

Lavi went to Allen's room and knocked on the door

Allen sniffled wiping the tears away" come in"

he walked in and close the door. he sat on the bed 'why were you crying?"

"I wasn't crying" he went to get up" is it time to go now?"

"in a little bit. but I wanted to talk to you."

"oh what is it?"

"is it odd for two guys to like each other. even if one guy likes a girl a well?"

"no its sometimes natural at least that's what cross told me before"

"you did?" he blinked

"yes. I was going to show you something but I saw you to kissing so I just left"

"well I also like you to Allen"

he looked at him blushing"yo..you do?"

"yes I do Allen. I also think I like you more then I do Miranda, but o don't want to hurt either of you" he frowned

he smiled" I like you to Lavi but maybe its better to go with her instead"

"why she works for Tyki in his shop and she seems to like him"

"I didn't know that"

'yes I flipped out on her for not asking the names of Noah putting her self at risk. but she can probably get to him better and find a way to get rid of the Noah"

"your using her like a pawn"

"no but if koumi finds out he will"

"I'll keep her secret"

"thought you hated Tyki."

" I do but if she's happy.."

Lavi kissed him softly

he blushed and kissed back

He pulled the shirtless boy to him deeping the kiss.

he blushed wrapping his arms around the others

he reached down and rubbed in between the young boys legs

Allen shivered and moved away. he loved Lavi but this was to fast

Lavi frowned "what is wrong Allen?"

"its to soon to do that Lavi..."

he looked sad 'Ya you right sorry I just got caught up in the moment"

"its okay I understand" he smiled at him

"come on finish getting ready so we can head out,"

he nodded quickly kissing his cheek and got up

Lavi headed to his room and got his bag. He waited by front door for him.

He finished packing putting his shirt and cloak on and met him out at the front door

Lavi smiled and headed out with Allen on their mission. He felt happy Allen was coming with him

he felt happy he was with Lavi too

the two disappeared in to the horizon.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Note: Wootness four chapters up. What are ya'll thinking so far. Lavi was so close to getting some but cute little Allen stopped him. Hehehe tyki and Miranda are the focus for next chapter yes I knoww therr jumped to both it got confussing for us and we were more foused on the teo this time. So we probely keep it like this, one chapter for each couple. Unless they are all interacting. I love you all keep up the reading


	5. painfully close

Meanwhile at the shop

------------------------------------------------------------

Tyki came back and smiled. "Miranda can you be a dear and see what needs to be stocked on the selves?'

Miranda smiled and nodded going to get a list of what needed to be stocked. She found herself daydreaming of Tyki while doing her work

Road left the shop. she said had to go to school.

Tyki watched Miranda. His heart longed to have her close but knew he could not because of what he was and what she was. Even his Noah was attracted to her. She was sweet and kind. he made him think of how her mother was when she was alive just younger and much prettier. she smelled of roses his favorite flower.

she came over nearly tripping on him holding a short list

"careful miss Lotto. don't trip" he smiled at her.

she blushed handing him the list

He took it then pulled her close." tell me do you know what I am" his eyes were gold now. And his skin gray. His seven holy marks visible on his for head.

Miranda blushed a deep red when he pulled her close "yes I know what you are"

"But your ok with it?" he smiled at her. then leaned down kissing her neck gently. he took in the smell of her perfume. "mm roses my favorite flower"

She blushed a deep shade of red and shivered "y-yes I'm okay with it"

He continued to kiss her neck he ran his fingers through her hair." your very beautiful exorcist you know this right?'

She turned as red as a rose and shuddered lightly when he continued

He went to kiss her lips. but stopped when the bell on the door jingled. He let her go then smiled whispering" we will continue this after work my dear. now go check on our customer while I get the stuff we need to stock"

She nodded and went to the front of the store "welcome" she said with a smile" how may I help you today?"

Tyki walked in to the back and checked what stuff they had. There was few things he would need to reorder.

The customer smiled. "I looking for a figurine of a ballerina for my daughter" the customer was a man roughly in his thirties. With sandy brown hair and green eyes..

She nodded "alright we have one left in stock I'll fetch it for you" she smiled and went to go get it.

The man nodded and smiled as she walked off. He saw Tyki "?"she you have such a lovely and helpful helper in your shop now much better then your adorable niece.'

Tyki smiled "Thank you. I am proud of miss Lotto as well. She can be a bit clumsy but she still a good worker in my eyes." he was back to his 'normal' form. He started to stock the selves.

She brought back the ballerina "here we go" she smiled

"Thank you Miss" he went over to the register to pay for it. When it was done he bid them both good bye and left the shop.

Tyki hugged her from behind. "It hard to believe you were fired from so many jobs. Your doing great here"

She blushed and felt herself slightly melt into the hug. her normal hysteric voice came back "ah please don't jinx it!"

He chuckled and pulled away. then went back to stocking the shelves. he bent over to get things out of the box he knew she was probably watching him.

She did infact steal a glance and dealt with the costumers.

Later that day when they had their final costumer for the day. He started to sweep the floors. He turned the sign to closed 'You did very well. Come back when ever you want. You ca pick your hours since you have that other job." he smiled. Then walked over to her and gave her pay. It was a hundred buck.

She nodded taking the money "th-thank you for letting me work here..."

"Your very welcome my dear. Now shall we continue what our first costumer interrupted?"

She blushed finding herself wanting too

He put his arm around her waist pinned her to the wall. he leaned in and kissed her.

She kissed back surprised at herself for being so relaxed with it.

He deepened the kiss. he loved the feel of her soft lips on his, He put his free hand behind her head and pressed him self closer too her frame. He was almost twice her size,

She melted into his frame because of this but she felt herself not minding and liking the feel of his lips

He wanted to have his way with her so badly but did not want her to hate him for it. Even if he had a Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde complex both of his sides still were very gentleman-like.

She broke the kiss feeling the human need for air

He took a breath as well." Miranda you realize it hard to control my urges right. But I trying hard so I don't make you hate me"

She nodded "yes I could feel it.."

He pet her face "I want you to want it as well not just me. I know we are enemies but I still feel love for you"

She leaned into him resting her head on his chest. "I will try my best to love you.."

Tyki put his arms around her. One on the small of he back the other on the back of her head "That is all I ask for mi pettie" he was willing to wait right now he was content with just holding her. But he hoped in due time he could hold her as a lover not just as close friends.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

note: poor tyki the first thing he loves that he dosen't wish to distroy seems to not want him *sniffles* lol Tyki is so horny but at least eh shows some compsure dose want to force it out of is so cute.


	6. another day at work

Tyki was looking through his book of places to eat trying to find the place with the best French food he could find. He soon came to a debate on two of the most high end of the ones in the area

Miranda came in the shop. She didn't know on what was going on so she thought it would be just another work day

"Good morning my dear. How are you this morning?" He smiled at her looking up from the book.

She smiled not so timidly like her normal self" I am well thank you"

"Miranda how would you like to go to dinner with me tonight?" he asked as he finished getting the shop ready to be opened for the day.

Her face slightly flushed" that would be great" she said timidly

"Do you like French right?" he asked curiously

"Yes I do"

"Ah good then I can make reservations at a really nice place then" he smiled at her. He was trying hard but not pushing too much to get her to fall in love with him. In fact both of his sides did. He found it amusing how his noah loved one of his enemies.

She smiled and got her uniform on before attending to the customers. She seemed to glow more today

He to help the customers that came in to the shop. He could not help but look up her skirt when she bent over a few times.

She got flirted with by a man about her age.

Tyki could not help but be a little jealous but did not show it he continued to do his work.

She was a tad uncomfortably so when the customer left she felt relived

He looked a little worried "you alright?"

She nodded"yeah"

He kissed her cheek." As long as your ok that all that matters to me. Though your skirt is bit short, but I guess that my fault for picking this type. I'm such a pervert" he laughed.

She blushed when he kissed her cheek and smiled timidly

He went to the phone book and looked at the places again. He picked one of the two eh was thinking of and picked up his phone. "What time should I make it for so you can have time and change?"

"whenever is best for you Tyki sir" she smiled gently

"Well we close at six so how about you meet me here for seven?"

She nodded" alright"

He smiled and dialed the number to the place making the reservation. When he hung up he smiled more "Remember wear some thing really nice the place is a kind of high class place. Nothing to fancy I want you to still be comfortable. I plan to have my brother carriage bring us since it a bit far.'

She nodded"alright thank you"

"Your very welcome Miranda my how is Allen doing I have not seen him in a long time?"

"He is well he's off on a mission at the moment" she said as she stacked things on the shelves

He could not help him self he went over and rubbed her butt.

Her face went completely red and she blushed deeply**. **She quickly turned around hiding her butt

He laughed when she turned around "sorry could not help my self you have such a cute butt." he pulled her to him and gave her a peck.

She blushed deeply "th-tha-thanks?"

"Your welcome" He let her go then went back to work

She went back to work as well

The rest of the day went smoothly. Tyki closed up shop as he walked the final customer to the door. When the sign was switched to closed he smiled at her "so see you here in one hour Miranda for our first date, any kind of flower you prefer?"

She nodded "I like roses...."

He made a mental note. He too loved roses. "Well see you at seven Miranda my dear"

She nodded and was off to get changed and ready

He went to his brother's home and had them get the carriage ready while he went and got ready. When he was done getting in to a nice black sit with a black tie he went out to the garden and picked six beautiful roses for her then let his sister-in-law tie a pretty lavender satin ribbon around them.

Tbc….

__________________________________________________________

Note: so not to bore you all with going with a chapter that goes on forever, we splitting it to two chapters the second half which is the date will be posted next mind you it was written as one but it was getting very long so Ya….


	7. the date

She had Lenalee help her and then began going to the shop

He was waiting in front of the shop He was standing against the cab of the carriage waiting for her. Behind him, he held the roses.

She came not to long after he had arrived

He took her hand and kissed It." you look very beautiful my dear'

She blushed looking down at her black and dark maroon colored dress. It covered in the right places but at the same time made her look very elegant.

He held out the roses for her. "A gift for you my dear. My sister-in-law did the ribbon for you"

She took them bowing her head" thank you they're beautiful"

He lifted her head by her chin 'no need to be so embarrassed that you got flowers. Your beautiful people should see your face.' he kissed her softly then took her hand and helped her in to the carriage cab. It was nice and warm in side of it.

She blushed and was going to kiss back but was moved into the carriage

He closed the door and sat next to her as it started to move. "No one at the Dark Order knows of us do they?"

"No they don't"

"That is good." he gave her another kiss on the lips. He wondered how long it takes to win her heart.

She blushed kissing back this time

Tyki held her close as they kissed. One hand on the small of her back the other behind her head. He loved the taste of her kiss. He deepened it slightly.

She blushed a deep maroon color as she melted into the kiss

He moved his kisses to her cheek then slowly moved to her neck.

She shivered and moved back not feeling quite right with the kisses on the neck

He lifted his head and frowned. "I am sorry Miranda. I just get a bit in to kissing you" he turned and looked out the window at the passing landscape.

She nodded timidly"i--i for-forgive you tyki.."she smiled lightly up at him to realize he wasn't looking at her

He turned and looked at her. "it hard being in love with your enemy technically. I just wish I knew how to make it easier on you to love me how I love you."

She blushed once again that maroon color."I..I do love you Tyki...I'm just very confused on what to do"

"what do you mean?" he raised an eyebrow slightly.

"well i love you but there is another at the black order..Lavi he said he likes me and I'm just very confused on what to do"

"Oh, Well do what you think is right then Miranda. I suggest talk to him figure out his true feelings. You know mine very well already." he stroked her cheek." now let us enjoy our date tonight"

she smiled and nodded

Tyki helped her out of the carriage once they arrived a the place seemed pretty large. An archway lead to a large garden which was currently covered in blanket of snow.

She looked around. She had never seen anything so elegant

He took her hand and brought her in side. The restaurant was built in a traditional Parisian style. At first glance you could tell it was very high end. Tyki told the receptionist guy the name under the reservation.

The man smiled 'her you are lord Tyki right this way.' he had very thick French accent. The man lead the two to a table and gave them their menus. "your waiter will be over shortly enjoy your meal my lord and lady"

Tyki nodded his head "Thank you very much sir" he looked at Miranda with a smile 'What do you think of this place?"

She looked around obviously not used to this type of place"it..its so beautiful"

He nodded "Yes it is. My noah side is very well know in high class society. It because of my brother. He the one who took road in he and I have different last names though. His wife is pretty but very sickly. You and her would probably get along very well"

a tall man walked over "est-ce que vous êtes prêts à ordonner ?"(are you ready to order)

She looked at him not getting a word

Tyki chuckled 'he asked if we are ready to order"

She blushed in embarrassment "oh"

"Non pas encore mais nous ne prendrons une bouteille d'un de vos vins rouges les plus parfaits s'il vous plaît."(No not yet but we will take a bottle of one of your finest red wines please) he said kindly to the man

"Comme vous souhaitez à monsieur."(as you wish sir) the man walked off.

she looked in the menu trying to read it

He tried not to chuckled and read to her whatever ones she wanted to know what they were.

The waiter came back with the wine and asked again if they were ready to order.

she nodded telling him trying not to butcher the French language

the waiter understood what she wanted and chuckled at her trying so hard. he took Tyki's order and went o go get their food

"you did very well he dose speak a little English but not much." he poured her some wine then him self some.

"oh..." She said

"Here you go Miranda some nice French wine" he handed her the glass.

She took it and smiled smelling it and sipped it" thank you"

"Your welcome" he sipped his own glass. "So Miranda what are you in to and stuff we never get to talk at work we normally so busy."

She bit her lip and tried to gather stuff that sounded interesting but frowned lightly failing

He smiled at her "It is ok if you can't think of any thing." he sighed "The earl wants me to go out and do my job as a noah. Sadly I have to kill one of your comrades from the Asian branch"

She frowned

"Yes I know Miranda my dear. But we both have our jobs. You must fight and kill the Akuma and I have to fight the exorcists. Though I would rather die first then ever have to kill you."

She blushed" I feel the same way Tyki" she meant it too

"Enough of this talk. I don't want you sad on our date" he smiled at her and kissed her hand. Then pulled away as their food was brought to them

"Bon appite" the waiter said before walking away.

She smiled and somewhat got it. She bit her lip and wondered what to start with first

He smiled at her and started on his salad. The portions were a fairly nice size. Tyki had some duck in brown sauce.

She finally decided to pick something and ate it

"So what do you think of it Miranda.' he filled her glass with more wine.

"its delicious"

"I am glad you like it Miranda" he smiled softly at her.

She smiled timidly back" thank you for bringing me here"

"your very welcome my sweet" he started to eat his duck.

She started to eat what she had ordered

Soon Tyki finished his food" Would you like desert or shall I pay the bill and you can choose were we go next?"

She fidgeted "Uh..I..."

"what wrong Miranda my dear?" he looked at her

"I don't know what to do"

"if you like we can bring you home and you can rest."

she nodded" if you don't mind"

"I don't mind at all'

she smiled "thank you"

He paid the bill and did not tell her the price. Her stood up and offered her a hand "Shall we my lady?"

she smiled taking it "yes"

He went to the carriage with her and helped her inside, He told the driver where to go then got in side the carriage. "well to night was a very nice night."

"yes it was I really enjoyed it"

He relaxed a bit on the ride back. He hopped he would soon have her as his own.

She rested on his shoulder smiling

He pet her head softly. Then kissed it.

She smiled up at him

He smiled back then looked out the window. They were entering the town now. "you will be home at the order soon"

"alright"

they pulled up to the gates. he got up and got out the offered her a hand out of it

She took it smiling

he held her close and gave her a kiss, when pulled away he smiled 'have good night Miranda"

she kissed back lightly" you too Tyki"

He smiled and head back to the carriage cab "you can have the day off work tomorrow if you like"

"thank you Tyki"

'your welcome. see you at work" he closed the door.

She nodded and walked into the black order

The carriage drove off bring lord Tyki back to his brother's manor


End file.
